


Mimi's Glory

by writeprodigiously



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glory Hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Starved for sex since coming back to Japan, Mimi hatches a dangerous plan to get what she needs from the male DigiDestined (gloryhole).





	1. A Dangerous Plan

Probably the best thing about America, Mimi had found, was the sheer abundance of glory holes in every city she visited, from urban centers like New York to the smallest of small towns. Wherever there was a shady bar or club, there was bound to be glory holes, and cocks coming through them erect and ripe for the milking.

 

By this point she wasn’t even sure how she had started this lewd habit of sucking and fucking anonymous cock every weekend, it had simply become a part of her life. She ate, slept, did homework, and on the weekends she let herself get covered inside and out with the hot, salty cum of strangers.

 

This is why she was distraught, upon coming back to Japan, to find that there wasn’t a single glory hole in her area that she could find!

 

Where, then, could she get her weekly dose of cock?

 

After six weeks of this Mimi, scrolling through online postings searching for opportunities and finding nothing but posts from years ago advertising long-defunct glory holes (how was Odaiba so short of men who needed their dick sucked? Or were Japanese girls, she wondered, simply too shy to take part?), she grew desperate and, hand down her skirt, decided to take matters - and dick - into her own hands, even if it meant doing something far riskier than she was used to.

 

She was going to find some very particular cock - specifically, the cocks of her friends, the other DigiDestined.

 

-

 

It took her some time to find the right place, which turned out to be the men’s restroom of a bar that had closed down a few months back and had yet to be filled by another business; it seemed that the lot was caught up in a legal snafu and would be left abandoned for a good long while. After classes every day that week she took the train two stops to the bar and cleaned up the bathroom with cleaning supplies she had stashed there on the first day. It was a lot of work, but by the end of the week it was the cleanest bathroom with a glory hole she had ever spent time in. It would be a pleasure, she decided, to suck cock there. Now she only needed to find some cock.

 

This was accomplished more easily than she had expected. That evening she dropped the message in the DigiDestined group chat that she had heard some of her fellow university students talking about a certain defunct bar in Odaiba that had a girl staffing the glory hole every weekend, and ‘ _ wasn’t that really weird? Haha lol’ _ . It completely flew by the other girls it seemed, who made short comments about how weird and perverted that was and moved on, but it clearly caught the attention of the guys in the chat, which was all she needed.

 

The next night she sat on her knees, clothes neatly folded beside her as to avoid wrinkling them, entirely naked but for a pair of thigh-highs and her favorite stiletto heels, on one side of the immaculately-clean glory hole. The building was even still getting power, so the lights were on - she had initially been afraid she would have to put out electric lanterns or something. A small notepad and pen lay on top of the clothes.

 

She didn’t even have to wait long before she heard the bathroom door open and Tai’s distinct voice saying “-not so sure about this, guys. The place is deserted… hey, the lights are on in here!”

 

“Told you it was legit,” said Matt, and she could hear the smirk of self-satisfaction on his face.

 

“I did some research, and apparently this used to be quite a popular… ah, spot,” added Izzy. “It seems that someone has resurrected the place.”

 

“And a good thing too,” Tai said, “it’s been way too long. Plus it’s this one’s first time!” he added, laughing as he slapped someone on the back.

 

“You don’t have to go around advertising it,” muttered Izzy, and Mimi felt a thrill as she realized that not only was she about to get her first cocks in weeks, she would even be her nerdy friend’s first time.

 

“So, uh, who goes first?” Tai asked.

 

“Rock-paper-scissors?” suggested Matt, which was met with approval from the other two as being eminently fair, and the three engaged in a brief RPS tournament to determine who would go first. Mimi smiled while she listened, just barely keeping herself from giggling at her friends’ immaturity.

 

In the end Matt was determined to be the winner, with Tai in second place and Izzy going last. Matt walked into the stall next to hers and the other two walked out to the main bar area to share Tai’s flask of whiskey and to give Matt some privacy.

 

Matt knocked on the stall door, asking “Anyone there?”

 

Mimi tore off a sheet of paper from her notepad and wrote a quick message:  _ Right here and all yours! ;) _

 

She pushed it through the circular hole in the wall of the stall that she knelt in front of, and Matt retrieved it on the other side. “Oh, okay,” he said. “Um, wow.” He undid his fly a little shakily and pushed his rapidly-hardening cock, newly exposed to the open air in the restroom, through Mimi’s freshly-restored glory hole.

 

Mimi licked her lips, admiring her first catch of the night. Matt’s dick was on the short end of average, admittedly, but god was it girthy. She felt a slight dismay as it stiffened the rest of the way and she realized it was a little too thick for her to deepthroat, as out-of-practice as she was. It was probably for the best, however, as she was guaranteed three cocks tonight after over a month without. She could afford to pace herself.

 

She let out a slight moan, showing off for her friend while she took his cock in her hand and began to slowly pump along the shaft, her small hand filled with Matt’s dick. The moment her hand touched his erection Matt let out a groan and stuck his cock a little farther through the whole, giving her his entire length to work with. She brought her lips to the stiff, mushroom-shaped cock head and gave it a quick kiss - Matt’s dick pulsed with excitement at this.

 

Mimi then set to work worshipping the thick cock before her, fingers darting over her rapidly-hardening clit as her mouth and other hand gave the clean but slightly sweaty cock - which was just the way she liked it - a thorough working over. She threw herself into it with energy and gusto, lapping at the head and underside with her tongue while pumping with her hand, and the combination of her energy and hard-won skill had Matt moaning near-uncontrollably within seconds. She thrilled at sucking the dick of someone she knew, especially with this veil of anonymity hiding her.

 

Mimi absolutely delighted in servicing his cock, and as much as she wanted to savor it and pay it all the attention it deserved, she had other appointments tonight. She began to work his cock faster with her hand, taking the thick head fully into her small mouth and giving it a proper sucking, with extra noise just for him. She had found that in glory holes, men liked a little bit of noisiness, it added a reminder that there was a real-live woman on the other side worshipping his dick. She liked to give just about everyone who came through a bit of an ego boost in addition to an orgasm, her special treat to all the anonymous men out there. But this cock wasn’t anonymous in the slightest, and she only wanted to please it even more because of that.

 

After a short time of this fast but finessed service, she heard Matt call out, gasping “I’m about to cum!”

 

Mimi pulled her head back and closed her eyes, giving the dick one final pump as Matt let out his loudest moan yet. She felt the cock pulse, and the first shot of cum came directly down on her face, hot and plentiful. It spattered her waiting face, and after that shot after shot came, quickly covering her face and bangs with his seed.

 

When he was finally done cumming, Mimi’s face was covered with a generous helping of cum - just the way she liked it. She squeezed the last few drops of cum out of Matt’s dick, and these she lapped up with her tongue, savoring the taste.

 

“Um, thank you?” Matt said. “Sorry, I’m not really sure what to say…”

 

Mimi just kissed the head of his dick gently, giving it and him her own thank-you. She let go of the dick and Matt pulled it back through the hole, stuffing the softening cock back into his customary skinny jeans (no doubt) and leaving the stall to send Tai in.

 

Mimi licked her cum-covered lips in anticipation and wiped the few drops of cum that had hit her eyelids away so that she could open her eyes once more. While she was doing this, she heard the door open as Tai came in. By the time the stall door was closed Tai was already pushing his erect cock through the glory hole -  _ naughty boy _ , she wanted to say, but she couldn’t speak for fear of giving away her identity. She wasn’t at that point, not yet.

 

She gave her beloved leader’s cock a thorough examination with her hand wrapping around the base instinctively. Tai’s dick was a little thinner than most, but it was long to make up for it and had an aesthetically-pleasing upward curve to it to boot. Yes, she could definitely work with this. She wanted to praise him for having such a fine cock, which she occasionally did with random strangers, but again, she couldn’t afford to do so here. Instead she opted to let her actions speak for themselves and plunged down on his cock with her mouth, taking it as deep as she could as quickly as she could.

 

Tai let out a gasp - he had probably never received service this deep or this fast before, considering the length of his dick, but Mimi was at this point an expert at working her way around a cock and it provided little challenge to her.

 

Well, relatively little challenge, anyway. It was, admittedly, quite a long cock and she had to fight down her gag reflex, which she hadn’t had to do to service a cock in a long time. It was a refreshing experience, if a little uncomfortable. She began to bob her head up and down in time with Tai’s small involuntary thrusts, and the two found a silent moment of teamwork, moving completely in sync with each other despite the lack of verbal communication. Mimi pulled herself off of Tai’s cock in order to take a deep breath, and used her hand to begin pumping it as she lapped at the head and began to toy with herself once more. She began to let out real moans of her own as she pleasured both Tai and herself, feeling herself getting close to orgasm - and the mighty twitching of Tai’s dick told her that he was getting close too.

 

_ Time to finish this _ , she thought, gulping down the cock with one last deepthroat as she frantically rubbed her clit, building to an orgasm and reaching her own climax the moment that Tai, without warning, began to pour copious amounts of cum directly down her throat.

 

She swallowed every last drop, squeezing it out with her tight throat even while in the throes of a long orgasm of her own. She moaned around Tai’s cock as she came, head eventually popping free and leaving her gasping for breath, eyes rolling back in her head.

 

“Um, sorry,” Tai said. I should have warned you…”

 

She gave the drool-covered cock a quick lick before she let it retreat, as if to say that she didn’t mind. She wanted to pass her leader a quick note through the hole, but he was gone, the stall door swinging behind him before she regained the ability to do anything as dextrous as writing.

 

It was no matter though, she still readied the notebook and pen in her hands while still breathing heavily, ready to give a special note to a very special somebody as soon as he came in.

 

It took Izzy a minute to walk in, no doubt having to be encouraged by his friends, and he did so slowly.

 

Finally he shut the stall door behind him and he let out a small nervous cough, saying “Um, hello I guess? Is it true? Are you really going to…”

 

He was interrupted by Mimi’s note slipping through the hole:

 

_ Am I really going to suck your cock? I can, but I was thinking of something a little more special for the first-timer. Feel like losing your virginity tonight? ;) ;) _

 

“Um, wow,” he said, giving a small nervous laugh. “If you’re sure you want to…” He proceeded to undo his fly and, with great trepidation, stick his already rock-hard cock through the glory hole.

 

And it was  _ marvelous _ .

 

It wasn’t quite as thick as Matt’s, but it was close, and it wasn’t quite as long as Tai’s, but it was close to that too. It was perfectly straight, with a large head throbbing with sexual energy, and Mimi felt like Goldilocks because the cock was, so to speak, ‘just right.’

 

Mimi took gentle hold of the cock, eliciting a gasp from Izzy - this was, after all, the first time anyone but himself had touched his wonderful dick like this, and wasn’t that a tragedy… not that Mimi minded being the first, not in the slightest.

 

She got up from her place on the floor a little shakily and turned around and bent over, all while still gripping Izzy’s cock, reassuring him wordlessly that she was still there and he would be getting his service soon.

 

Guiding the dick with her hand, she backed her soaking-wet crotch onto it. She decided to tease Izzy a little bit, rubbing the head on her glistening labia for a moment. She got the desired reaction, a primal groan ripping itself from Izzy’s ever-so-sophisticated lips.

 

“Incredible,” she heard him mutter to himself, “this is really happening!”

 

She gave him another system shock then, guiding the head to her vagina and plunging herself backwards onto his cock in one smooth motion. Izzy let out an honest-to-god whimper, which made Mimi giggle a little in the midst of her honest, not performative moan. The cock was the perfect size for her, just barely edging on the limits of her comfort zone in a way that drew pleasure out of her from that first thrust.

 

She heard Izzy brace himself against the walls of the stall with his hands, and in response to built-in instincts he probably didn’t know he had he began to thrust in and out of her dripping pussy, letting out rasping moans with each movement.

 

“Oh-oh god,” he said, “this feels amazing!”

 

In response to this statement, Mimi began to move her hips in time with Izzy’s thrusts, ensuring maximum penetration. The cock stretched her walls wonderfully, and she found herself bracing herself with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other, letting out all-too-real and loud moans of pleasure as she savored the dick with her pussy. Every inch of the cock that entered and retreated from her sent electric shocks through Mimi’s entire body, leaving her legs in danger of buckling as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts. Sucking Matt’s and Tai’s cocks was one thing, but here she was actually having sex with her friend of many years.

 

It was more exciting than any of her other times because of that, and she did not have to play up the moans or the shaking of her hips in the slightest. She was moving with a frantic need for more of Izzy’s dick, and she caressed the cock with her vaginal walls while he fucked her relentlessly, having awakened a built-in primal need within him. He didn’t have the best technique, of course, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and his natural assets.

 

They found a rhythm and worked it to its full extent, reveling in each other’s bodies until Izzy gasped “I’m… I’m about to cum.” His thrusts became more forceful, shakier, faster.

 

Mimi moaned “Inside!” before she could stop herself; luckily her voice was so disguised with lust that he did not seem to recognize it as the voice of his childhood friend.

 

“Cumming!” was the only assent he gave, and as he flooded her slick pussy with cum she let out a shriek of pleasure at the sensation of being filled by him.

 

Spurt after spurt of hot seed shot inside her, and this sent Mimi over the edge, into her second orgasm of the night. Her knees buckled, and she landed on her knees with a thud as Izzy’s cock slipped out of her, still trailing ropes of cum.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

 

By way of response she swiveled around on the floor and took the dick in her mouth, licking up the mixture of his cum and her own juices that covered his cock. Izzy let out a moan, overwhelmed by being stimulated this soon after cumming.

 

His dick clean, Mimi finally let the cock slip back through the glory hole and, while Izzy was doing up his pants, a note slipped through the hole, surrounded with little heart doodles.

 

_ “That was fun ;) Come again sometime, ‘kay? And bring some more friends if you want xoxo” _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mimi was so overcome by arousal at the memories that she decided not to go to classes - opting instead to spend her morning drilling herself with her best vibrating dildo. No matter how many times she came, however, nothing compared to the orgasms she received at the hands of her friends. She desperately needed their cocks again, and possibly those of Joe and TK as well, while she was at it.

 

She needed to make sure that they would come to her gloryhole again.

 

She tore herself away from her self-indulgent masturbation and opened her laptop, asking Tai, Matt, and Izzy all in separate private chats how their weekends had gone. Of course, none of them admitted to having visited a glory hole the previous night, but they were all clearly over the moon about what had happened. She dropped the hint, as subtly as she could, that they should keep up with whatever it was that made them so happy and she closed the chats relatively certain that they would go back to that abandoned men’s room again the next weekend, hopefully bringing along a few other members of the DigiDestined. Not only was she finally getting cock again, it was that much better for knowing who it was groaning and panting on the other side of the wall. And she had more to look forward to in only six days’ time, was what she told herself.

 

As short as six days sounded to her that Monday morning, the week quickly dragged on to hellish lengths, and she found herself wishing for nothing but the weekend to come and to get the opportunity to fuck her close friends once more. Her masturbation habits doubled in that week, but it wasn’t nearly enough to quench her thirst for real, hot, twitching dicks. And not just that, but after all this time she had finally acquired a taste for cocks that she knew, and she would never be able to go back to just sucking anonymous dick in some seedy bar like she had done for so long.

 

Saturday came, finally, leaving Mimi a cock-starved wreck in need of a good fuck or five. Her attentiveness in classes had plummeted, and she could think of nothing but sucking or screwing her friends, several times getting dangerously close to messaging one of them demanding that they come over to her apartment and stick their big cocks inside her immediately.

 

But she kept her composure as best she could, and she found herself sitting on her knees in the immaculately-cleaned bathroom once more, completely nude, with her clothes folded neatly off to the side. She toyed with herself slowly, gently, getting her pussy nice and slick in preparation for… ah, there they were!

 

The door to the bathroom opened, and she heard the chatter of several young adults - all male DigiDestined - happily chatting and talking about what was to come. She heard Tai, Matt, and Izzy, the three who initially responded to her secret summons, and in addition she recognized the voices of Joe and TK, who the other three must have convinced to come along.

 

“Hey there,” Tai called out, “we came back, just like you asked. And we brought some more friends like your note said to.”

 

A note slipped out from under the stall door moments later, reading:

 

_ “I heard!!! Now, shall we get this show on the road? ;) xoxo” _

 

“Heh, you’re eager, aren’t you?” Tai said. “Well, let’s start. Izzy can go first, since he went last the previous time. Sound fair to everyone?”

 

The remaining DigiDestined mumbled their assent, and Izzy walked into the bathroom stall next to Mimi’s, her first cock of the night. The others filtered out of the room, giving the young man some privacy. He undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground with a ‘ting’ as his belt buckle made contact with the tile.

 

His cock was already erect when he poked it through the hole, and it was just as ideal as ever. Just the right mix of length and thickness to perfectly fit Mimi, and she got to have this one first. Not only that, but she had two all-new cocks coming at the end of the session.

 

She plunged her mouth onto the cock with reckless abandon, sucking it as intensely as she could, and she had Izzy groaning and panting within moments. Before long he called out “Oh god, I’m about to cum!”

 

She pulled her head back and stroked the cock as quickly as she could with her hand, beginning to finger herself at the same time. “Cumming,” he gasped, and splattered her face and tits with hot, sticky cum - her first dose of the evening with many more to come. She licked up the remaining cum leaking from the head of his cock, and Izzy groaned in pleasure at the near-overstimulation.

 

His dick cleaned up, Izzy pulled out of the glory hole and did his pants back up, thanking the unknown girl profusely for the service. Mimi slipped another note through the hole, saying it was just as much her pleasure as it was his. This seemed to make Izzy happy, and he walked out of the bathroom with a spring in his step.

 

Next up was Tai, and Mimi had resolved earlier that week that she would take his length vaginally, since she had only gotten to suck him off the previous weekend. As he walked into the bathroom, Mimi gathered up the cum on her tits with her fingers and lapped it up with her tongue, cleaning herself up and savoring Izzy’s taste at the same time.

 

The stall door shut, and moments later Tai’s long cock, already erect, was poking through the hole in the wall. He was clearly ready for this, and Mimi delighted in his eagerness.

 

Of course, Tai was in for quite a shock when the wetness he soon felt plunging down onto his dick was revealed to be a soaking-wet pussy instead of a mouth. It was a welcome surprise, however, and with a groan Tai began to thrust in response to his most primal instincts, fucking Mimi’s dripping hole as she braced herself with her hands against the opposite wall and moaned with pleasure and need as his length stretched her insides to the limit. She began to move her hips as well, slamming the dick as deep as she could while her ass smacked against the cold stall barrier. Tai began to groan and shake, and before long she could tell that he was getting close.

 

“I’m about to cum,” he gasped, “pull away if you don’t want me to cum inside.”

 

But she did want him to cum inside, more than anything she needed to feel him fill her pussy to the brim with hot cum. In response she slammed her hips backwards once more, as if to say that he had better cum inside.

 

“Alright then,” Tai groaned as he made his final, shaky thrusts. “I’m cumming!” he said and, true to his word, she felt his dick pulse inside her as his cock flooded her with thick, gooey sperm. Mimi let out a shout as the sensation pushed her over the edge, sending her spiraling into a quivering orgasm.

 

Once he was done cumming, Tai did not wait for her to clean up his dick, probably figuring that she had a busy evening ahead of her without having to take care of the cleanup. She wished he had stuck around a little longer, but she was also busy recovering from her first orgasm of the night, resting on her hands and knees on the bathroom floor.

 

Tai exited and Matt entered, walking quickly, eager to have his dick serviced by the anonymous slut in the abandoned men’s room. He walked into the adjacent stall and rapidly undid his fly, poking his slowly-hardening cock through the hole and saying “Here you go. This is what you want, right?”

 

Mimi moaned in response, her eyes glazing over a little as she took hold of his dick and began to suck it with a sense of desperation. She knew he could not take his impressive girth vaginally, but she had spent the past week training her mouth and throat in preparation for just this. Her practice paid off, and she took his entire cock into her mouth on the first try. Matt gasped, no doubt having never received this kind of treatment before, and he braced himself against the stall.

 

Mimi slurped down the cock, sucking it noisily as she bobbed her head up and down on it, fingering herself all the while. She was collecting the cum that dripped out of her pussy with her fingers and pushed it back in, brutally fingerfucking herself while she deepthroated Matt’s girthy cock.

 

Her masturbation paid off as she came with her throat tightening down on the dick inside of her, and her moaning around his cock left Matt panting and on the verge of cumming. Wanting to see him orgasm before he could even announce it, she swirled her tongue around the underside of his cock and Matt moaned as well, wave after wave of cum spurting out without warning and pouring down Mimi’s throat, filling up her stomach with his seed.

 

Mimi pulled her head back with another moan of mindless pleasure, the final spurt of cum landing on her open lips.

 

“Hope you liked that,” he said, doubtless smirking, and Mimi groaned her assent.

 

Mimi lost track of time and her own mind for a moment, only coming back to her senses when TK stuck his cock through the hole and said “Here you go.”

 

TK’s dick was thick - there was definitely a family resemblance there - but not as unreasonably girthy as Matt’s. She decided, her mind clouded with lust, that she would be able to service this one with her pussy.

 

She turned around, then, and backed her soaking pussy onto the dick that stood behind her. She moaned as the cock slipped inside her, savoring the feel of TK’s dick filling her up. It felt deliciously wrong to her, as slutty and lust-filled as she was in that moment - TK had been like a little brother to her during their time in the Digital World, and that relationship had changed little over the years. But here she was, being penetrated by the cock of her old friend whom she had known since he was barely eight.

 

She was determined to service this dick as thoroughly as possible, and Mimi did her absolute best on this particular cock, wiggling and shaking her hips while TK thrust in and out of her. She let out loud moans that were both performative and completely genuine as he fucked her, not bothering to check her loudness in the slightest.

 

TK himself was the most vocal of the DigiDestined that she had fucked that evening, letting out moans and panting gasps while railing her with his thick cock. He did not have the best technique - he probably hadn’t been with many women before - but Mimi barely noticed as enraptured in pleasure as she was. In short order she came on his dick without even touching her clit, and the long, drawn-out moan she let out in tandem with the pulsing tightness around his dick was more than enough to make TK cum on the spot. What he lacked in thickness compared to Matt he more than made up for in sheer volume of cum, the hot seed pouring directly into Mimi’s pussy as she writhed around his cock. Wave after wave of cum filled her up until the pressure became too much and some forced itself out of her pussy around TK’s dick.

 

Mimi eased herself off of the cock, still moaning in the throes of her orgasm, and collapsed onto the floor softly. She quickly recovered, however, and turned around to slurp TK’s softening dick into her mouth, cleaning it of cum - both his and Tai’s - as well as her own fluids. She sucked and pawed at the cock, driven wild by a desire for hot dick, and TK’s dick ceased softening and slowly became hard once again under her ruthless ministrations.

 

“Oh god,” TK panted, “how… how are you doing that?” After a few minutes of further service, Tk gasped and called out “I’m cumming again!” as yet more seed flowed out of his cock and this time went down her throat, the same hole his brother had cum in just minutes ago. Mimi swallowed it all greedily, reveling in the twin tastes of cock and cum. TK let out a cry as she sucked it down, clearly overstimulated by her worship of his dick. With great reluctance she retreated from the throbbing dick, letting it pop free from her mouth.

 

“Th-thank you,” TK panted, doing his pants back up and staggering out of the bathroom with wobbly legs.

 

Mimi fingered herself while she waited for Joe, the last member of the five, to come in and fuck her. While she pleasured herself she scooped cum out of her pussy as if to make room for Joe’s dick and brought the gooey semen to her lips, greedily sucking it down. She had never felt this slutty in her life, despite the many times she had sucked anonymous cock in seedy clubs, and she was loving every moment of it.

 

After what felt like an eternity Joe entered, walking shyly into the bathroom stall.

 

“Um,” he said, “this is real, right? Not the other guys playing a joke on me?”

 

Mimi let out a moan of assent as she fingerfucked herself, barely holding herself back from begging him to shut up and give her his cock. Joe got the idea, however, and stuck his erect dick through the glory hole.

 

Mimi, in her current state, nearly came just at the sight of the cock before her. It was a combination of long and thick like Izzy’s, only it was somehow even larger, the longest and thickest dick she had ever faced.

 

The moment it came through the hole Mimi immediately began to worship it, greedily licking and sucking on every inch of it, taking it in her hand and pulling it as far through the hole as it would go. She worked without technique, simply worshipping Joe’s dick as quickly and thoroughly as she could, too blinded by lust to do anything else.

 

As she toyed with it and serviced it with her mouth the incredible thing somehow managed to grow slightly larger in her hands, and Mimi moaned in thanks while Joe moaned in sheer pleasure.

 

Nothing but cock occupying her mind, Mimi got off her knees and turned around, bending over and guiding the dick into her gaping, wet, cum-filled hole. She popped the head inside her and, completely overwhelmed with sensation, she came. She let out a shriek of pleasure and lust and clamped down on the cockhead with her pussy. It turned out that Joe was a quick shot, the stimulation of her cumming all over the head of his cock drove him to orgasm as well, pouring yet more cum inside her pussy.

 

It quickly became clear, however, that even though he had just cum Joe’s cock was not softening in the slightest, and Mimi decided to take advantage of this. She eased herself down on his cock, and as she pushed the last half-inch in Joe gasped and began to thrust, and he fucked her without skill but with more energy than she had ever experienced before. Her eyes rolled around in her head and she breathed wildly, gasping and moaning and crying out “Oh god, fuck me!” without regard for the danger of him recognizing her voice. She could think of nothing but Joe’s cock now, all her thoughts laser-focused onto being fucked.

 

Before long Joe cried out and came again, filling her pussy to the brim and then some with his seed. And still, he failed to grow soft, although he was groaning and panting like he was almost in pain.

 

Seizing upon a wild, perversion-fueled idea she allowed Joe’s cock to pop free and she reached back and stroked it with one hand while, with the other, she grabbed her emergency bottle of lubricant and began to spread it around her asshole, lubing it up. She slowly fingered her ass, relaxing her muscles and loosening herself up. She had fingered herself anally before, but she had never been fucked in the ass - not until tonight. She also made sure to lube up Joe’s cock liberally, using a bit more than necessary to be safe. The moment she was ready and no later, she positioned the cock with the head pressing against her tight hole and slowly eased the cock into her ass, letting out a screaming moan as Joe unwittingly took her anal virginity. Joe moaned as well and began to slowly fuck her tight hole, overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

Gradually the two of them got used to the anal penetration and Joe began to fuck her faster and harder as Mimi cried out in pleasure.

 

“Oh god,” Joe called out, “I’m about to cum again!” He did so moments later, flooding her ass with cum for the first time in her life.

 

The sheer newness of the sensation nearly drove Mimi over the edge yet again, and she cried out “Oh my god, keep fucking my ass, please keep fucking my asshole, please…” without the slightest regard for her voice being heard.

 

Luckily Joe did not seem to recognize her voice, as tinged with lust and need as it was, and he did as she asked. His balls were thoroughly emptied but he had a little time left in which he would stay erect, enhanced by the tightness of Mimi’s asshole. So he continued to fuck her as she begged, and within moments Mimi was cumming again, entirely from her ass. She lost all control of her muscles and, cock slipping out of her ass on the way down, collapsed softly do the hard tile floor.

 

Joe said something then, but Mimi’s mind was too clouded with pleasure to listen. In response she simply moaned, and as far as she could tell she blacked out for a little while, because when she came to again there was nobody in the bathroom except herself.

 

She was about to go clean herself up and put clothes back on when the bathroom door opened once more and Mimi scurried back into the stall.

 

“Oh, nobody’s here,” she heard a voice that was quite distinctly Kari’s say. “I guess I got here too late…”

 

Mimi responded, drawing a startled gasp from Kari. “Not quite nobody,” she said, and stepped out of the stall still naked and covered in cum.


	3. Slut-in-Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last installment Mimi was found out by Kari, but things don’t go entirely as the younger girl had planned...

The next night, Kari sat on her knees in the bathroom stall, side by side with Mimi, with a palpable aura of trepidation. Mimi was nude, as was her custom, but Kari was not confident enough for that. Instead she was still in her high school uniform, the colors signifying her as being in her final year. She had a bag with an extra change of clothes off to the side, next to Mimi’s neatly-folded pile of clothing. The two waited in silence until Kari hesitantly broke it.

 

“I… I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” she said meekly. “I mean, I’m not that kind of girl… er, not that I’m insinuating anything about you, Mimi! It’s just-”

 

“It’s fine,” said Mimi, placing a hand on Kari’s shoulder. Kari had been wondering why her brother and TK had been in such high spirits lately, when she remembered what Mimi had said in the group chat about a glory hole and gotten suspicious. She wasn’t sure what she had been thinking when she walked in, but she was driven onwards by a strange curiosity. Mimi sensed this in her, and it was easy work to convince her to come back the next night and join her.

 

“More importantly,” Mimi continued softly, “what are you going to do when your brother sticks his long… er, his dick through that hole?”

 

“He won’t,” Kari said hurriedly. “Um, he’s spending the night at a friend’s house. Something about midnight soccer. He won’t be here tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Mimi said, and she breathed a sigh of relief internally. The last thing she needed was Kari panicking at the sight of her brother’s cock and revealing both of their identities. This made things easier. By the time Tai stuck his cock through the hole next week, Kari would be well-versed in the sight of dick and could simply sit back and maybe finger herself a little while Mimi took care of it herself.

 

A few minutes later the first of the men came in, and she could recognize TK’s distinctive quick footsteps outside the stall. Then he poked his rock-hard cock through the hole, and that Mimi could easily identify.

 

“TK,” she mouthed to Kari, and she blushed crimson. She looked unsure, as if she was considering backing out, but Mimi fixed her with a steady gaze. “Watch me,” she mouthed again, and she began to worship the cock offered to her. She let out steady, only half-performative moans as she licked and kissed and sucked at the dick poking through the hole, well aware of Kari’s gaze on her. TK and Kari had each carried crushes for each other for years, and here Mimi was, sucking TK’s cock in defiance of all that.

 

Mimi was secretly glad that TK was first that night, as sucking on a cock she had lusted after for a long time would come to Kari more naturally and ease her into the whole thing - as much as one could be eased into servicing cocks through a hole in the wall.

 

Having given Kari a demonstration of her outercourse techniques she pointed TK’s dick towards Kari, and Kari reached toward it instinctively, but then froze.

 

Mimi took Kari’s hand, then, and guided it gently to TK’s cock. Once it was close enough that she could feel its warmth, Kari grasped it on her own despite a deep blush that ran all the way down her neck.

 

“Oh wow,” TK groaned, “Is there another girl here today? Don’t worry ladies, there’s enough of me to go around.” It was a cocky statement, but he said it with a fond irony so characteristic of his normal demeanor that Kari visibly calmed. She leaned forward and gave the cock a tentative lick along the underside, and TK groaned encouragingly. “No need to worry babe, I’m sure you’ll do great. I bet you’re pretty too. Aren’t you?”

 

Hikari whimpered in pleasure at the praise, and she released years of pent-up tension and began kissing and lapping at his cock with an incredible enthusiasm. TK, for his part, gave appreciative groans and praised her as well as he could without knowing who was on the other side of the wall. All told, he was a perfect first dick for Kari.

 

After a few minutes of Kari worshipping the cock, Mimi took it back and motioned for the younger girl to pay attention once more. Mimi took the cock into her mouth finally, sucking it and taking it deeper and deeper into her mouth until the entire cock was engulfed by Mimi’s well-plugged hole. Easing off the cock after a few seconds of deepthroating, Mimmi passed the cock back to Kari and motioned for her to take the dick in as far as she could. She followed her tutor’s orders, taking TK’s cock into her mouth with only the slightest hesitation. She wasn’t able to take it all the way in yet, as she was clearly fighting down her gag reflex, but TK seemed more than appreciative of the way she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, making appropriate groans of pleasure.

 

“Hey,” he panted, “I’m gonna cum soon. You can do whatever you want, of course, but… I’d like to cum on your tits. I know I can’t see them, but…”

 

Kari shut him up with a moan of assent, and she unbuttoned her shirt and wriggled out of her bra with surprising ease. Then she eased her mouth off of the cock and, acting on instincts that she didn’t even know she had, she pointed the dick towards her modest chest and began to jerk it off, just a little frantically.

 

TK moaned behind the wall, and called out to the girls “I’m cumming!” as thick ropes of gooey cum shot out of his cock, Kari’s first experience with the wonderful substance. There was just as much, if not more than he had released inside of Mimi the previous night, and he covered her modest tits in his seed, both Kari and TK moaning uncontrollably.

 

Finally the cum stopped flowing, and on an impulse Kari stuck her cum-painted chest forward, rubbing the tip of TK’s dick along her perky tits and hardened nipples, through the trails of cum, proving to him that she had done as he asked.

 

“Wow,” TK said, “thank you. That was great.”

 

Kari kissed the head of the cock in thanks before TK pulled it back through the hole and redid his pants, exiting the bathroom and saying “There’s a new girl helping out, have fun!” to the next person.

 

While waiting for the next person to walk through the door, Mimi leaned into Kari’s ear and whispered “good job,” nibbling her earlobe for a moment before moving her head down to Kari’s breasts and taking a healthy lick of the cum covering Kari’s right breast. Kari yelped a little, but did not complain.

 

Mimi would have gladly lapped up all the spunk resting on Kari’s chest, but just then the next person walked in. They had a job to do, she could enjoy Kari all she wanted once all the waiting cocks were properly serviced.

 

The next person stuck their dick through the hole, hardening quickly as it was exposed to the open air, and Mimi recognized it as Joe’s.

 

“Too big,” she mouthed silently to Kari, “work together.” Kari nodded in response.

 

They set to work on the now-hard dick at the same time, attacking from either side with their tongues. Joe gasped, saying “So TK was telling the truth! There really are two of you tonight, oh wow…”

 

The pair sucked on the dick together, messily worshipping the cock from both sides. As their tongues dragged across the throbbing cock they often passed over each other, but neither minded the contact with the other’s tongue. It felt natural, even to Kari, and she savored the wet taste of Mimi’s saliva just as she relished in the taste of Joe’s dick. Joe was clearly enjoying the double stimulation, panting and groaning.

 

Much like last time, Joe proved to be a rather quick shot. “I’m about to cum,” he groaned.

 

Mimi descended on the cock then, taking the head into her mouth and furiously pumping the shaft with one hand.

 

“Cumming!” Joe cried out as he shot spurt after spurt of salty, gooey cum into Mimi’s mouth. Once Joe’s heavy balls were emptied and Mimi’s mouth filled with cum, Mimi finally eased off the cock. Joe said something as he pulled back his cock and exited the room, but neither Mimi nor Kari was listening. Mimi threw herself into a cum-filled kiss with Kari, who froze in shock at first but melted into the kiss, moaning as Mimi pushed cum into the younger girl’s mouth with her tongue. Kari savored the taste - it was bitter and salty, but there was something about it that made her want more even as she was swallowing it down with a pleased whimper.

 

They continued making out until the two of them had swallowed the entire impressive load, at which point Kari said “I, um, that was… that was fun. Thank you, Mimi.”

 

Mimi smiled, giving Kari a cum-flavored peck on the cheek. Then the next person walked in, who turned out to be Matt. The moment his hard, thick cock was through the hole Kari had leapt on it, sucking and licking and stroking like there was nothing else in the world she wanted but Matt’s cock.

 

Her technique was sloppy, unpracticed, but she made up for it with intense enthusiasm. Mimi watched in amazement as the once-shy brunette greedily sucked off her crush’s big brother, fingering herself furiously as she did so.

 

Unable to withstand the sudden assault, it was a matter of moments before Matt was gasping and panting, letting out moans of pleasure as his cock was beset upon by the cock-crazed girl on the other side of the wall.

 

Matt held out as best he could, trying to enjoy the pleasure for as long as possible, but before long he was crying out and saying “I’m cumming!”

 

Kari jammed as much of the cock as she could into her mouth then, slobbering all over it as she attempted to deepthroat the massively thick cock. When Matt came he poured his warm seed directly down Kari’s throat as she sucked down every last drop - all the while still pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy relentlessly. She continued to suck until Matt had emptied his balls and was on the verge of pain, at which point Mimi eased her eager slut-in-training off of the girthy dick and distracted her with a deep, loving kiss.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Mimi whispered in Kari’s ear, and Kari let out a pleased whimper.

 

“Um, Mimi…” she whispered.

 

“Yes?”

 

“It might sound weird, but I… I want to take the next one… inside me…”

 

Mimi gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek, and said “Go for it, sweetie.”

 

Izzy, the last cock of the evening, stuck his dick through the hole several moments later and Kari - who was looking quite the slut by this point with an unbuttoned shirt revealing a braless and cum-covered chest, her eyes wild with cock-hunger, and drying cum around her lips - stepped out of her well soaked panties and held them in her hand, using the other to guide Izzy’s cock towards her dripping-wet pussy lips. Mimi, acting on an impulse, grabbed the underwear out of Kari’s hand, balled it up, and stuck it in Kari’s open, moaning mouth. With as worked up as she was, she was liable to scream loud enough on first penetration to blow out Izzy’s poor eardrums.

 

Kari sank onto the first few inches of the cock and, true enough, let out a muffled shriek of joy and shock at the new sensation. This was her first time being filled with cock, and it was under these circumstances - anonymous on one side, in an abandoned restroom, through a hole cut out in the stall. It was as thrilling for Kari as it was perverted and scary, and she spat out the panties, letting out a loud moan and lowering herself on the rest of the cock, slowly but surely burying it inside her to the hilt. Once it was fully in, Izzy began to thrust in and out slowly, and Kari gasped. Then, to her own surprise, words started flowing out of her mouth as sirty as they were true.

 

“Oh god,” she moaned, voice disguised by a pure and desperate need, “please, please fuck me. I need… I need your cock, so please give it to me!”

 

Izzy began to fuck her properly then, sliding in and out of Kari’s tight pussy with well-lubricated ease. He marveled at the tightness and the way that her walls pulsed and tightened on him repeatedly. For her part, Kari was enthralled by the sensation of being fucked - and by such a wonderful cock for her first time, too. She began to cry out, begging to be pounded harder and faster, begging for his thick creamy cum inside her tight first-timer’s pussy.

 

Mimi slipped under Kari, her face pointed upwards, and began to lick at where Kari and Izzy were joining together. Whether her tongue fell on Izzy’s cock or Kari’s pussy she didn’t care, and both of them moaned at the sudden stimulation.

 

It was, in fact, enough to push Kari over the edge into a leg-trembling and toe-curling orgasm that left her gasping and panting and pleading for his cum. The sensation of the former virgin cumming all over his dick drove Izzy over the edge too, and he gave one final thrust, shouting “I’m cumming!” as he painted her inner walls white with his seed. Her pussy rapidly filled up, the stimulation having kicked his cum production into overdrive, and even when she slipped off of his cock he was still spurting cum, shooting it all over the back of her open shirt.

 

Kari turned around, her legs wobbling violently, and she fell on her knees and began sucking Izzy’s cock clean of both of their fluids, Mimi positioned herself under Kari’s pussy once more, having to lift her hips a little bit to get Kari to sit on her face, and began to eat her out with great enthusiasm. She gave Kari oral with all she had, with the ulterior motive of sucking Izzy’s delicious cum out of her newly-deflowered pussy.

 

When Izzy’s dick was clean he pulled out and redid his pants, thanking the two of them profusely. They both moaned in acknowledgment and Mimi continued to eat the younger woman out. Izzy left and nobody else came in, signalling the end of their shift at the glory hole. Kari rode Mimi’s face to completion, and once she was done cumming she collapsed into a puddle on the tile floor. Mimi was having none of it, however, and she spread her legs and demanded that Kari eat her out too.

 

The two of them walked out of the abandoned building about half an hour later, giggling and chatting about what had just happened - Kari, who was wearing her clean change of clothes, was shocked that she had gone through with it, but she admitted to having loved every moment of it - when, just outside the door, a female voice in the shadows called out “Stop!” and marched towards them.

 

“Wait…” the voice said. “M-Mimi? And Kari?!” She stepped out the shadows, revealing red hair and a shocked expression. “W-what are you two doing here?”

 

“Hello, Sora.” Mimi said, apparently calm and already hatching a devious plan in her mind, one that would have both Sora and Kari reduced to cock-craving sluts like her...


	4. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has found Mimi and Kari out, but will her inhibitions be enough to keep her from getting caught up in their fun?
> 
> (hint: no, they won't)

_ “Mimi! Kari! What the hell are you doing here?” _

 

_ “What are  _ you _ doing here, Sora?” Mimi asked in response. _

 

_ Sora blushed a little “I came out to investigate! There’s been something different about the guys… and about you two, as well. And I heard what they were saying when they walked out, I know what you two have been doing with them!” _

 

_ “How did you find us?” Kari asked. _

 

_ “Tai posted a selfie outside the building and forgot to take the location tag off.” Sora mumbled. _

 

_ “Ah!” Mimi said, “Cyberstalking!” _

 

_ Sora’s face turned red and she shook her head frantically. “It’s not like that! I just… and hey, don’t shift this to what I did. You two are the ones who’ve been… who’ve been getting them off through a hole in the wall!” _

 

_ “Sora,” Mimi said, “relax. It’s not as bad as you think it is.” _

 

_ “What, you’re not having sex with them anonymously?” _

 

_ “Oh no, we’re definitely doing that. You’re just making it out to be a bad thing.” _

 

_ “It is a bad thing!” Sora pulled out her phone, saying “I’m going to tell them!” _

 

_ “Honey, no. The time isn’t right. I’ll tell you what; come with us for the next night, don’t tell anyone until then, and I promise we can show you that it’s not a bad thing.” _

 

Sora wondered how Mimi had managed to talk her into that deal, but here she was, standing outside the shut-down bar, actually considering going in.

 

Oh, who was she kidding? She was going to go in, she needed to know.

 

She walked in, moved past the empty tables and chairs gathering dust, and went into the men’s room. It was dim but well-lit enough to see, and the place was clean as a whistle.

 

In the middle of the restroom stood Mimi and Kari, waiting expectantly for her. When Sora walked in Mimi rushed over and hugged her, saying “I’m so glad you came!”

 

“Um, yeah,” said Sora. “What’s your plan here, Mimi?”

 

“Right! First, we go into that last stall over there.”

 

Sora reluctantly stepped in, glad it was a larger handicap-friendly stall as it was rather crowded with the three of them, and she saw that Mimi or someone else had cut several additional holes into the stall walls, beyond the one hole she believed was standard. She wondered what the idea was, and what was coming next.

 

Kari walked in after Sora, and Mimi went last, latching the stall door behind her. Sora suddenly felt trapped, being stuck in the enclosed space, and she started getting antsy and nervous.

 

Kari noticed first, saying “It’s okay Sora, I promise it’s nothing bad.”

 

“That’s right!” Mimi said. “It’s just something that feels good. I promise, you’ll love it.”

 

“Wait,” Sora said, “love what?” - did they expect her to actually join in? “I can’t do something like this! You two have been behaving… I don’t even know how to describe it, but it’s not right!”

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘slutty,’ Mimi said with a flat face, stripping down to nothing. She had an amazing rack, Sora had to admit, and long slender legs.

 

“Aw,” Kari said, unbuttoning her uniform shirt to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Her small, perky tits were topped with hardening nipples. “What’s wrong with being slutty, Sora? It’s so much fun!”

 

Sora gasped, not sure how to react to these words coming from her innocent Kari, a girl she had known practically since birth. She was even more dumbfounded when Kari put her arms around Sora’s neck, leaning in close to whisper in her ear “Just let yourself go. You’ll have a great time, I promise,” and nibbling her earlobe before retreating.

 

“Kari,” she gasped, “what’s gotten into you? What’s gotten into both of you?”

 

“Nothing bad happened to us, if that’s what you’re asking,” Mimi said. “We’re just here to have a good time.”

 

“And we know,” Kari interjected, “that if you just give it a try you’ll love it too.”

 

Sora thought for a minute, and tumbled into self-reflection. The thing was, some part of her really did want to try. The idea of… of finally getting to pleasure Tai, even if it was secretly, was weirdly exhilarating. She felt a small puddle growing in her underwear as her slit grew wet and slick, and her mouth went dry. After a while lost in thought, she finally mumbled something.

 

“What was that, hon?” Mimi asked.

 

“I… I’ll do it…” Sora said.

 

Mimi and Kari dragged her into another hug, the two girls praising her and saying how glad they were she would be joining them.

 

Mimi nodded, and was about to say something when the three of them froze. The door squeaked open and the guys walked in - laughing, chatting, discussing what they were going to do after they got done with these sluts. That was the word they used - ‘sluts’ - and Sora’s cheeks burned in shame. Here she was, about to willingly give oral anonymously through a hole in the wall, and wasn’t that the definition of sluttiness?

 

Mimi had been furiously scribbling on a pad of paper, and she slid it out from under the stall. Tai - oh god, Tai was really there, Sora thought - picked it up and read it aloud.

 

“Hey there boys,” he read, “there’s three of us in here, and some new holes, so how about you all go at once… if you manage to cum all at once too, we’ll give you a special surprise...”

 

“A special surprise?” Matt asked. “What could that mean?”

 

“Dunno,” Tai said, “that’s all the vote said.” He stuffed the note into his pocket, saying “Well, I don’t know what it might be but I’m interested. What do you all say we give it a go?”

 

The other four men gave murmurs of assent, and they lined up at the holes in the stall barriers - two in the stall next to theirs, two in the empty space on the other end, and one in the stall door.

 

They all unzipped their pants and stuck their slowly-hardening cocks through the holes, clearly embarrassed about doing this in the actual presence of their friends. Little did they know just how full the room was of people they knew.

 

Mimi took the two holes on one of the sides, Kari kneeled down in front of the other set of two, and Sora took the hole that had been cut in the door - even if they hadn’t been immediately claimed, there was no way she could handle two dicks at once. She would leave that to the two apparent experts.

 

Sora lowered herself onto her knees, looking wide-eyed at the long, curved cock in front of her. She took a look over her shoulder and saw that Mimi and Kari had already begun, switching between dicks with their mouths and using hands to pleasure whatever dick wasn’t currently being sucked. The groans of the boys started to come through as their cocks were serviced by their old friends.

 

“Um,” Tai’s voice said, cutting through her reverie. “Sorry, but… anyone there?”

 

Sora immediately grasped it with her hand on pure reflex, wanting to let him know that she was, in fact, there. She let out a small gasp because oh god, she was holding Tai’s long, throbbing cock in her hand. She knew her way around a dick well enough to please her few past boyfriends, so she should not have been this shocked, she thought.

 

But, on the other hand, this was actually Tai’s cock in her hand, something she had dreamed of for years but had never known how to pursue it.

 

Deciding that, if she was already in this deep she might as well keep going - and she didn’t want to disappoint Tai - she brushed her hair over her ear and took the head of Tai’s cock into her mouth. Tai groaned at the sudden softness and wet, and Sora thrilled at hearing such a sound coming from her Tai.

 

Wait, ‘her’ Tai? Where had that come from?

 

Conflicting personal revelations aside, she began to suck his cock. She focused on the head initially, closing her lips around  the shaft and sucking slightly, giving the head lots of attention with her tongue.

 

Meanwhile, Mimi was happily sucking on Joe’s cock and stroking Matt’s, while Kari was giving TK and Izzy the same service.

 

Sora came to the rather late realization that, yes, she was actually sucking Tai’s cock right now, something she had literally dreamed of, even if the dreams hadn’t included the part about it being through a hole in a wall in an abandoned restroom. Despite the very strange circumstances, she was thrilled - and the dirty situation had a thrill all its own, even if she didn’t dare admit it.

 

Sora became aware of just how wonderful a cock Tai had, and how glad she was to be able to service it… no, not just service it. Worship it. And she would do just that.

 

She took her head off the cock briefly and examined it. It was, no doubt, the best dick she had ever seen in the flesh. She maneuvered her head and gave the cock a long, slow lick. She started as close to the base as she could get, and her tongue ran upwards along the curve of the dick while Tai groaned and the cock twitched in excitement. She was aware of the sounds of everyone else having their fun, but her eyes and ears were focused solely on hers and Tai’s little bubble of pleasure.

 

Wanting to make his cock twitch even more, once she reached the head of the cock she immediately plunged down on it with her mouth, drawing a shocked and pleasured gasp from Tai as she felt precum starting to slide down her throat. She took it as deep as she could, which was almost all the way, on the first go. She reflected that it was lucky she barely had a gag reflex, allowing her to pull stunts like that. With one more smooth motion she had the entire available length in her mouth and throat, and she deepthroated as long as she could. Her sports-trained lungs had an impressive capacity, and she found little difficulty in holding her breath while she started to bob up and down on the dick.

 

When she finally ran out of air, Sora lifted her head off the dick and gasped for air in time with Tai’s gasps of pleasure. While she regained her breath Sora began to stroke the saliva-soaked cock with her hand. Once her lungs had recovered, Sora took the head back into her mouth and attacked it with her tongue, drawing gaping moans from Tai.

 

While she sucked the head she continued to pump the shaft with her hand, and before long Tai called out “Oh god, I’m about to cum!”

 

The four other men gave assent that they were close too. “Think we can all finish at once?” Matt asked.

 

“Let’s… let’s give it a shot,” Tai responded.

 

All the girls redoubled their efforts then, and before long there was a fivefold cry of “Cumming!” as they were splattered with cum from nearly every direction, Mimi and Kari getting the most of it but Sora receiving quite a respectable amount of hot, thick cum in her mouth and on her face. Sora savored the taste, her tongue delighting in the salty seed.

 

While Sora was lapping up every drop of cum dripping from Tai’s dick, to the point that he was starting to get hard again, Mimi slipped a note out to the boys.

 

“Congratulations!” Joe said, reading it aloud. “You all came at once, so here’s your special treat. Line up against the wall and close your eyes...”

 

The five of them were too dazed by euphoria to wonder why, they just did as they were told.

 

“Okay girls,” Tai said. “We’re all lined up with our eyes closed. Now what?”

 

With that, Mimi pulled Kari and Sora out of the stall - Kari much more willingly than Sora. Mimi was fully nude, Kari had her school uniform unbuttoned lewdly, and Sora was still fully clothed. All three of them had their faces covered in a healthy amount of cum.

 

Mimi placed them in a second line facing the guys, and after a moment said “Open!”

 

Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, and Joe all opened their eyes to the sight of the female DigiDestined, in various states of undress, covered in their cum.

 

“Okay,” Matt said, the first to recover his wits enough to speak. “What the hell.”


End file.
